SandSib Stories
by moose2828
Summary: All this really is is short sandsib stories. There all kinda sad. But it's really good.Please R&R. Written with care. Kinda like Drabbles.


* * *

A/N: Well, I'll probably think of a better title soon. Lolz. I just really wanted to do a SandSib story and I really (while I'm typing this authors note) don't know what it's going to be about yet so I'm improvising as I'm typing this story therefore, it might not be very good but it should be okay. I know that Kankuro DOES NOT sound like Kankuro at his POV's but it will become right at the end. Also when it says normal POV it's NOT ME TALKING. It's the text. Lolz. Warning:This is a weird story.

* * *

Summary:-insert rad summary here-

* * *

**Temari age: 18  
Kankuro age:17  
Gaara age: 16 **

**Kankuro's POV  
**  
Our lives had welded together like wet sand. Did you know that sand used to be rocks that were crushed and destroyed slowly over time until they were nothing...but a tiny little spec...but...all of those crushed stones becaume one vast unforgiving desert...every desert has an oasis...maybe that was our mission in disguise...or maybe we had destroyed the very thought of oasis...they very thought of life. We started out so different and were foolish not to realize that we were all the same.

**Temari's POV**

Our dreams and hopes seemed to have been blown carelessly away like that little individual grains of sand being thrown mercelessly by the wind that blew the rocks of the cliffs and started the chain. We were covering our true thoughts by our developed personalities. None of us knew who we really were anymore...but we were us and we were together and our hate was just love in disguise. We were each others oasis in this desert wasteland.

**Gaara's POV**

Our whole lives we had been together while being spread apart slowly. But, maybe when it seems that we were drifting apart we were really just getting closer. How I hated getting close. Getting close and getting crushed. It had happened to many times. I wasn't ready for to give second chances...and yet I find my self doing that very thing. Love is a lie...and the truth always does seem to be a lie...who could ever tell the difference anymore between pain and comfort, love and hate, joy and sorrow...a wasteland and an oasis.

**Kankuro's POV**

Were were torn and twisted...

**Temari's POV**

We were bent and broken...

**Gaara's POV**

And we were perfectly content just the way we were.

* * *

**Normal POV  
Kankuro's Story 1**

Sometimes people act stupid. Really stupid. This is usually for one of two reasons. Reason 1: They're not acting they're just stupid. Reason 2: They have a reason not to show their true intellegence or feelings. Both happen often. The second reason breaks down into more reasons. Reasons why they can't show their true ways. The most basic reasons are...well basic. Reason 1: They don't have someone to show them to. Reason 2: What they think may be treated much less important then what someone else thinks. Reason 3: When they've tried to show them before they've been discourged or even abused for doing so. No one seems to think about this and when someone around them acts like an idiot they simply asume the person is an idiot. No one ever suspects anything different.

Great. Now you probably feel like your in some counceling group. Nevermind that...no...wait...do mind that. Read the paragraph above again and think about it. Did ypu? Good. Now your ready to fully understand what the text above means. It will all be more clear after this...

-------------------------------

**Temari age: 9  
Kankuro age:8  
Gaara age:7**

**Temari's POV  
**  
I made fun of him for being such a cry-baby. I told him he was stupid and not to cry over stupid things like a friend or a family member getting hurt or sick. Still, I never turned him away and he always used to cry into my arms. My little brother. I felt bad for him and of course I loved him but I am his sister after all and I didn't really mean to make him feel so bad about it. If only I wasn't so stupid. Then maybe he'd still come to me with his problems. Maybe he'd still trust me. Oh who knows. Maybe he still does...he probably does. Anyhow...I couldn't really blame him when I saw my poor little, 8 year-old, sandy-haired, brother sitting silently in the corner that day.

Maybe if I hadn't told him it was stupid to cry he would've let some of that out. Maybe if father hadn't yelled at him for being upset he wouldn't have started acting so strange. Maybe if his mother had never fallen ill he would still have someone to talk to. But no. I watched him uneasily as he sat numbly, unmoving in the corner after learning that she had passed on. He didn't cry, he didn't whine, and worst of all he was completely silent...for once. I thought I'd love the day when Kankuro shut up but I just wanted him to smile or laugh...or something...

If only I hadn't hurt him with my words...if only I still held his trust...if only I could bring her back for him...or at least be there for him myself...maybe...I could...I could be there...I would be there...

**Kankuros POV**

She was gone. Everything was gone. My very life was gone. The only one who would listen. The only one who cared. The only one who knew. Maybe I was being a baby, maybe I was being over-dramatic, maybe I was being stupid. So what! It's not like anyone cared anymore. It's not like anyone ever cared.

Sister said grow up.  
Father said shut up.  
Mother said chin up.

But how? No one EVER tells you how to do what they want you to. And then you end up messing up and the whole thing was a waste. There's no point in it at all. No matter what your always going to be put down for it. Someone will always be more important. Something worse will always happen. You'll always be second on the list. At least that's the way it felt...

So of course, after being told not to cry or whine, I was expected to. Well no more. I'd show them just how strong I could be. Just how worthy. I'd show them that I wasn't a dumb, whiney little brat. I'd show them...but...I soon saw that I couldn't...it was getting harder. All the pain of the last few weeks had been building up at the back of my eyes and now they threatened to overflow. I bit my lip so hard in an attempt to stop the tears that it started to bleed. I put my face in my hands and let the tears fell gradually at first. Soon I couldn't muffle the sobbing despite my tries. I burried my face deeper and deeper into my hands. I knew no one would come...I knew no one would care...but I was wrong because just when I started to lose hope that anyone in the world was still alive that would be there for me...I felt my sister put her arms around my shoulders and talk to me in strange words I couldn't even hear over my own crying.

I hugged her tightly and sobbed into her shirt leaving dark spot where the tears hit her. She began to cry to. So that was it. Two little kids sitting in a dark corner at some hour of the night sobbing into each other. And why? It's not like her mother died that day? It's not like she had no one? No. Because she wanted to be there for me and share my pain. So instead of being the big strong one, I let her take part of that burden. I let her share the hurt with me. I let her be with me. I had someone. I always had someone. I still have someone.

Maybe the little red-haired one will find someone too...maybe will all discover who we are and who needs us...maybe we'll be worth something to someone else. Maybe life hasn't lost all meaning. Maybe we haven't lost all hope.

Or maybe...some of us just get lucky...

It's still unclear to us. It may always be.

Wait it out. We'll do just that.

* * *

A/N: I KNOW that the first chapter was OOC and weird but oh well. If you liked it review. If you didnt' then DON'T review. Oh and Kankuro's narrorating this when he's like 8 so yea..and also he sounds way to smart for someone that old. Oh WELL. Don't FLAME!!!

**  
**


End file.
